


How It Happened

by HoshiYoshi



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Cults, Drowning, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Just canon things, don't @ me.
Kudos: 13





	How It Happened

April 23rd 2002 was Benjamin Lawman's 14th birthday. He had finally saved up enough money the day before to buy Majora's Mask, and now he sat in front of the TV in his room, completely engrossed in the game.

"Ben!" His father yelled from the living room, and he sighed, quickly saving his game at the owl statue in front of Stonefall Temple. He glanced at the clock as he stood up, noting that it was 11 at night.

Before Ben could exit the room and see what his father wanted, the man barreled into his room and snatched him by the arm, dragging him out of his room. Ben protested in confusion, but didn't fight back as this was a normal occurrence.

As they reached the kitchen, Ben saw his mother standing at the counter calmly sipping at a cup of tea. She quirked an eyebrow as they entered the room, and his father's grip tightened on his arm.

"It's a full moon, it's time!" Gregory Lawman declared and his wife frowned.

"Oh Greg, are you serious?" She sighed as though it was a minor inconvenience to her. Ben quickly looked between the two, confused.

"It's time? Time for what?" A full moon? He thought in a panic, "You don't mean..."

"We need to get to pond before she shows there." Greg continued, ignoring Ben's questions. Panic seized Ben immediately, knowing his father meant for ascension. He desperately began to yank his arm away, trying to get out of his father's grip.

"Mom! You can't let him do this!" He cried, but Karen simply sighed, giving her son a troubled look. The panic set in heavier in Ben's chest. "No, no, no you can't! Help me!" He cried out as his father began to drag him out of the front door.

He continued to kick and scream as his father continued dragging him into the woods, begging for someone to save him. His pounded his free fist into his father's body and dug his heels into the dirt, but his small frame proved no match for Greg's determination.

Ben screamed for help until his voice was hoarse, but in rural Alabama in the middle of the woods, there was no luck. They came into a small clearing in the woods, showing a pond in the middle of it, with a shaky little deck extending out to the water. The rest of the Moon Children were already there, waiting on their sacrifice. Ben's blood ran cold as he saw the men on the deck holding chains with cinder blocks at their feet.

"Dad, dad please, please don't." He sobbed, helplessly continuing to struggle. His father continued to ignore him, and drug him to the deck. He effortlessly knocked Ben's feet out from under him and pinned him down to the wood as the other men chained his hands and feet to the cinder blocks. Ben sobbed as he realized he was trapped, and he watched in horror as the moons reflection slowly rose into the pond.

His mouth twisted in disgust as he thought about the revolting God that these people worshipped, that they killed for needlessly, and as these thoughts built up in his mind, he was pushed into the water right as the full moons reflection filled the pond.

Ben woke with a gasp, choking and desperately trying to get air that just wasn't coming. Finally he gagged, and a mouthful of water poured out as he gasped, gulping in the air hungrily.

As soon as he calmed down, he began to look around where he was, and to his confusion, he realized he was in his room once more. He began to hope that what had just happened was just a dream, even as flashes of the way the chains dug into his wrists as he struggled and the way his lungs burned as he fought to hold it came to his mind. He stood up slowly, looking at the clock. 12:30. He convinced himself that he had just fallen asleep as he stood and met his appearance in the box TV, but what he saw changed his mind.

He heard the front door slam and his parents begin yelling in the kitchen, but it all became a blur as he began to see red. He looked nothing like himself. Blood poured out of his eyes like tears, his hair was longer, he was dressed in clothes like Link, his eyes were black where they should have been white, red where they should have been blue, and as he bared his teeth in his rage, he noted that he had fangs.

Ben felt the anger build in himself until it snapped, and with the snap, he smashed the TV in front of him, not wanting to see his reflection anymore. The yelling in the living room stopped abruptly with the crash of the TV, and Ben stood over it in a rage before smashing the few other pieces of furniture in his tiny room. As this continued, his parents opened the door. They couldn't see him, but could see the result of his anger, and a giddy grin spread across his father's face.

"It worked!" He cheered, "Ben ascended!"

"Benny...?" His mother called out shakily, her face pale and tear streaked as she looked at the mess. This made Ben angrier.

"Don't act like you care now!" He cried, standing directly in front of her, but her gaze went straight through him, and his stomach dropped as she said nothing to him. "Mom?" He asked timidly, waving a hand in front of her face as she began to cry.

His father continued to ramble about what a blessing it was that they had the first proven ascension and how Ben was saved, but Ben's blood ran cold as he realized how alone he was.

"Pack your things." His mother said suddenly, her voice cold. "Pack yours, and... And Ben's, and get out."

"You can't be serious Karen- we can't split up now!" But Ben's mother was already walking out of the door as Greg followed.

They began to argue once more, and suddenly overwhelmed, Ben slammed the door behind them. He turned and looked around at the mess he had made, and his face crumpled. He allowed himself to collapse to the floor and curl up like that, sobbing quietly. 


End file.
